This invention relates to a machine for making, displaying and dispensing ice cream.
This type of machine is known to experts in the trade by the term “batch freezer-display unit”.
As is known, the batch freezer comprises one or more batch freezing tubs, arranged horizontally or vertically, and suitably cooled.
Patent document EP2649886, in the name of the applicant hereof, describes and illustrates a batch freezer and display unit equipped with a plurality of tubs and a refrigeration system to control the temperature during the production and subsequent displaying of the ice cream (where the ice cream is kept inside the same container in which it was made).
This batch freezer and display unit allows making the ice cream and storing it in the same container in which it was made; that means the ice cream trader need not purchase and maintain two separate machines—namely, a batch freezer and a traditional refrigerated display cabinet.
As is known, once the ice cream is made, it is usually served using a scoop which is uniquely associated with one container in order to prevent mixing the content of that container with the contents (usually different) of other containers.
A particularly strongly felt need is that of having a solution which is simple and practical and at once perfectly food safe, allowing the ice cream to be stored and served to customers under hygienic, food safe conditions.
A particularly strongly felt need is that of having a machine which can be cleaned relatively easily.